Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle behavior stabilization control to stabilize a vehicle behavior by applying a braking force individually to each of four wheels of a vehicle. In addition, as described in Patent Document 2, there is also known a technique of performing vehicle turning control by controlling a yaw moment. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of performing feedback control and feedforward control for the yaw moment of the vehicle in accordance with a steering angle of the vehicle, or the like.